Splash!
by Jinksyfire
Summary: Teddy Remus has grown up, and found a way to reverse the Killing Curse! He brings Remus, Tonks, and Sirius with him as they make their way over to Harry's place...only to be greeted by someone else! *This is my first one shot, so please be nice!*


**(Author's Note)**

**This is my first one-shot so I'm really excited about writing this! Please don't be too mean! :/**

**(Story)**

It had been almost thirty years since the Second Wizarding War was over and Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort for sure. Ever since then, he's demolished the Death Eaters, terminated pure-blood prejudges against Muggle-borns…and thrived in happiness. He married a wonderful woman, Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) and had three lovely children: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter. He also successfully raised another son of some sorts; his Godson, Teddy Remus Lupin.

Teddy was now twenty-nine years old and had become a very successful Auror, working directly under Harry's command. In time, he'd also become a very good spell caster, and had even studied spells. Teddy studied how spells worked, how they could be prevented, and even how they could be reversed. In time, he came around to studying the Killing Curse and found a way to reverse the effects of the curse, reviving the souls of the Dead. But…the reverse only worked on people who'd died before their time. Anybody who died of natural causes had their souls already drained of life energy. But, a person who died before their time still had a massive amount of life energy that could be fully restored…and when they were reunited with their original bodies of course. In time, Teddy tested his theory out on the Veil in the Department of Mysteries... and his test resulted in a fully revived James Potter. Afterwards, he managed to revive Lily Evan Potter as well and had them sent over to Harry at his home.

Today, however, was a very special day for Teddy as he started heading back toward Harry's home today. Harry's house resided in a small island that was in the middle of a giant lake that he created. He wanted a replica of the Black Lake back at Hogwarts but without the creatures in it…except for maybe a few fish. Harry had enchanted tiny boats on both sides of the lake. Each boat could hold only one individual person though and could only be successfully driven by a witch or wizard. Today, Teddy sat in one of the boats and glided over toward Harry's big mansion in the early morning fog. Behind him, three more boats followed him.

Remus John Lupin glanced over with a grin over at his wife, Tonks Lupin, then over at his close friend, Sirius Black. After all of these years of being stuck in the Realm of the Dead, they were all finally going to be reunited. The Marauders were going to be together again…and they were all going to be able to see Harry again. After so many years, they all expected him to do great things with his life. If he was able to do such a good job of helping to raise Teddy, he must have been doing all right, right? Remus then glanced back proudly at his grown son who was leading the boats through the thick fog.

"So tell me son, you said earlier that Ginny and Harry ended up marrying each other?" Remus asked. Teddy whisked his spiky light brown hair with electric blue tips at the end and glanced back at his father with bright golden eyes. He young face grinned widely and nodded his head excitedly.

"And for him to have three children…I bet they must be as good wizards as their parents were!" Sirius said as he reminisced on his last battle with Harry before his slipped into the Veil. Tonks just giggled a bit.

"And if I know Harry, one of them is bound to look like him!" She giggled as she whisked her own bubblegum-pink hair out of brown eyes. Teddy just chuckled a bit and turned his attention back towards the fog ahead of him.

"Yes…Albus is the exact replica of Harry…but without the glasses. And James looks a lot like…well James! And Lily…Lily…" Teddy said. As he whispered the name his voice got softer and softer as he started to get lost in his thoughts. Everybody noticed that as well. Remus leaned a bit to see if his son was starting to get sick or something like that, but only saw a smile on his son's face. Teddy then lifted his face and perked up a bit as he saw something in the clearing.

"Oh, there it is! Finally! I was wondering when this bloody fog would start to clear up!" Teddy exclaimed as he pointed forward. The others then looked forward to see a charming looking mansion with candle lights in the dark windows, giving the place a homely and warm mood about it. Flower patches surrounded the house, as well as bushes and cobblestone paths that led to the garden out back. Near the front of the house, a giant oak tree that was almost as tall as the mansion stood out in the fog. Tonks then gasped a bit and pointed toward the tree.

"Oh my God! Look! There's something in the tree!" She exclaimed as she pointed. Everybody turned their attention back toward the tree. Something lavender purple stood out in the tree and shifted from the top of the tree to a lower branch. As the boats drew closer and the fog settles a bit, they then noticed a light shade of red above the purple figure. They were almost toward the edge of the island that they finally noticed that is was a person. A young woman was sitting in the tree gazing out to a different part of the lake, so her face wasn't exposed to them. Her light red hair was messy and a bit tangled, suggesting that she'd woken up not too long ago. She fixed the purple bathrobe with one hand as she sipped a drink of some kind from a light blue mug in her other hand. She then dangled her bare feet and continued to gaze out to the lake. Sirius and Remus both pricked up a bit at they saw the figure.

"Hey, is that Lily? I didn't know that she was such an early riser!" Sirius exclaimed as he gripped the edge of the boat in excitement.

"No, it's not the Lily you're thinking about!" Teddy quickly explained.

"Could it be Ginny then? Wait a moment…her hair isn't that bright a shade of red…it's deeper than that…" Remus said as he placed his chin in his hands, lost in his thoughts. Teddy then stopped his boat for a few moments, letting Sirius and Remus glide in front of him. Tonks stayed by his side and gazed curiously at her son as he carefully stood up from his boat and placed his hands around his mouth as he obviously prepared himself to shout something.

"LILY! LILY LUNA POTTER!" Teddy yelled. Sirius and Remus both turned back at Teddy with eyes widened in shock.

"L-Lily Luna? That's Harry's daughter!" Sirius exclaimed in disbelief. He and Remus then turned back to see the purple figure staring straight at them. She'd inherited her father's fair skin, but had her mother's wonderful slim figure and heart shaped face. Her full pink lips parted a bit as she inspected the boats. The thing that struck the newcomers the most were her eyes.

They were bright, but not green like her father's eyes. They were a wonderful shade of blue, her grandfather, Arthur's, eyes. They glimmered in the early morning light; but when they widened as she saw the boats approached, they sparkled!

"TEDDY!" Lily exclaimed with her strong voice as she leapt from the tree, dropping her mug in the grass. Bare footed, she sprinted down the hill, keeping her arms spread out for balance. As she sprinted closer toward the boats that were closing in on the shore, Lily suddenly changed her course of direction and ran toward Sirius's boat. Sirius gasped and leaned over toward one side of the boat as Lily leapt from the shore right into Sirius's boat, and with a single bound, leapt from his boat over to Teddy's boat. Everybody gasped as she thrusted herself into Teddy's open arms. Everything happened in slow motion after that. Everybody saw Teddy's leg slip from the edge of the boat, they saw Lily wrap her arms around his neck…and they saw Teddy's smile, as if he was blissfully unaware that they were falling into the water.

SPLASH!

Teddy and Lily both got chills up their spines as they both fell into the cold lake together. Lily clenched onto Teddy as much as she could and Teddy embraced her back with equal strength. Lily then backed away and released a few bubbles before mouthing a sentence to Teddy.

_I've missed you._

With his Auror trained eyes, Teddy understood her lips perfectly. He then cupped Lily's cheek with his hand and gave Lily a sad and apologetic look while mouthing a sentence right back to her.

_I'm sorry._

He then leaned in toward her and took her in a small sweet kiss. She snaked her arms back toward her until they both gently touched Teddy's face, softly conducting him to deepen the kiss. They both floated in the water as they got lost in their happy reunion…until their lungs cried out for oxygen. They both gasped as their heads shot out of the water and then just took a moment and gazed into each other's water ridden faces and brightened eyes before they giggled and glanced back at the trio staring wide eyed at them from the shore. Lily then recognized the trio from the pictures and stories that she'd heard over the years, and giggled and blushed.

_Oh God! Great first impression, right? Running like an idiot and hugging a man so tightly that I dump him in the lake!_

Teddy just chuckled at her own embarrassment and grabbed her robe sleeve and tugged her a bit, beckoning for her to swim with him towards the shore. As they both swan toward the island, they noticed Harry and Ginny welcoming the trio with smiles and laughs. Lily Evans and James then walked out of the house and greeted their old friends from the dead to this life. Teddy then made it toward the shore first, and took Lily's hand as she climbed out of the freezing water. She then shivered and wrapped herself in her arms in an effort to warm herself.

"Damn it! I guess the lake was a stupid hugging spot wasn't it?" Lily said as she blushed and glanced toward the ground. Teddy then chuckled a bit and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Want me to warm you up a bit?" Teddy asked. Lily shyly smiled before she nodded her head 'yes'. Teddy then took a few steps away from the cold lake and then stopped and wrapped his arms around Lily's shoulders in another tight embrace. Lily simply let herself sink into his unbelievably warm chest and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. Once he felt her sink into his chest, Teddy nuzzled his nose into her cold and wet hair as he kissed her head.

Meanwhile, the group that was gathered happily outside of the house paused their greeting as they took in the sight of the couple beside the lake. Harry then smiled at the look on his daughters face and he made his way over to Remus. He patted Remus's shoulder a bit before whispering something in his ear.

"You see Remus, no matter how I raised him, your son turned out to be a lot like you and Tonks in more ways than one!" Harry said to his old teacher. Remus gave him a confused look before looking back at his son. After a few moments, he heard Tonks familiar giggle nest to him.

"Oh, I see now Harry! Young woman's attractions for Remus!" Tonks said flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around her husband's and gazed out at the couple cuddling each other. Remus then curled his lips into a smile as a warm realization filled him up.

"…But his mother's blatant proclamations of love…which your daughter seems to not mind…and _share_ Harry!" Remus said as he jokingly cast back a stern look as a grinning Harry. Remus then planted a kiss on Tonk's forehead before glancing back at his son. The whole group watched as the charming couple became lost in their own little world, kissing each other and Teddy lifting and twirling Lily in circles in his own excitement. They were all finally home, his family was back in his life…and he was back in his little flower's arms. And Lily's kisses told him that she wasn't going to let go of him again anytime soon!

**(Author's Notes)**

**Remember, this was just a short, sweet, and simple one-shot chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of my first one-shot! ^_^**


End file.
